MegaMan ZX Dash
by Viridian-Slider
Summary: When young Digger, Rock Volnutt, explores the Area N ruins he discovers something amazing. An incomplete Model Cx. Now his life is forever changed and his Digging skills are put to the limit. But is the Biometal the key to saving Kattlelox and the past his grandfather never told him about? With the Guardians, pirates, and new MegaMen at every turn, will the Game of Destiny change?
1. Prologue

**Warning!**

 **Alright here's the deal. All MegaMan characters in this story are owned by Capcom, unfortunately for us. If there are any OCs I'll reveal them at the end of the chapter. This my MegaMan ZX interpretation of MegaMan Legends so naturally it won't be exactly Legends and all that nostalgic stuff. If you know what to expect then let's Rock On! (Sighs to self)**

 _Mega Man ZX Dash_

Prologue

After the defeat of Ouroboros at the hands of Ashe and Model A the planet was relieved of the total domination. Not much time passed before life went back to normal. Before and since then a new age of exploration has begun. Those who take it upon themselves to discover the secrets of the world are casually known as Diggers. They travel to the deserted parts of the earth and search through the rubble. Some look for knowledge, others treasure, fame, and glory. Even though the world enjoys peace it can't last forever. Someone's bound to find trouble.

In the ruins within Area N, just a few miles from the border of the Legion City, young Digger is middle of a Digout. His name, Volnutt. Rock Volnutt.

Rock

I walked down the crumbling corridor, its dark path is shown by weak sunlight seeping through the cracks in the ceiling. The stagnant dust around me keeps a blurry shield over the area. It just plain up stank in the ruins. I run through the hall in long strides. My jog is cut short when I reach a three-way path. I take my time as added this progress to my map. I sigh afterward, "There's no use. At this rate, I'll be down here for days choosing pathways." I mumble to myself, realizing my present problem, but just as I say that my enemy radar locates a signal. Holding up my wrist-holstered Buster, I take aim at the garbage around me. Nothing… nothing…..From the left a small, clumpy Reaverbot jumped from a hole in the right wall.

Surprised by my presence, it clumsily fires two plasma shots at the floor which missed entirely. _Screeeeeeee!_ The robot's cry pierced through the silence then it scurried to the right wall and scaled it halfway. From that spot, it released at least a dozen nut-sized explosives in front of me. I jumped back to avoid the range of the multiple blasts. Just as I land the Droid dropped to the floor as well. It stared me down from about a meter away.

The little robot charged at full speed. "Yarrgh!" I roar doing the same, racing down the hall at each other like gladiators. Aiming for my torso, the crazed machine leaped. I waited until it was almost upon me. At the last second, I snapped up and kicked the Reaverbot which sent it soaring to the ceiling then straight to the floor with a _SMACK_! I walk over to it to see my handiwork. I laugh lightly, "Volnutt: 1. Reaverbots: 0." With a well-deserved breath I continued through the ruins.

I decided to take the path the Reaverbot attacked me from. I walk for a few minutes before stopping again, the rest of corridor ended because it had collapsed on itself. It looks like it's been that way for years. I kick up rocks and groan with agitation, "Now how am I supposed to get through here?" I wait in the hall thinking up random ideas to solve my problem. The annoying ping of my enemy radar sounded again, letting me know about another Reaverbot. Sure enough, the clatter of metal against stone signaled its approach.

The Reaverbot running towards me looks short with a stumpy head. "Wait a sec." I squint to get a better look but don't need to because the one I kicked before is coming right at me. "Stumpy head Reaverbot?" I take a casual step to the side, then watch the Reaverbot slam into the fallen rubble behind me. Sparks flying from its body scatter as they spray over the floor, signifying its own malfunction. The robot bashes itself into a corner next to the crumbled wall. Promptly, it fires an inaccurate plasma shot. Even though it's clearly going to miss, I duck and draw my Buster. Stumpy fractures the wall and it makes a sickening crack when a small section falls apart from the rest.

Stumpy disappears into the hole. "Wait!" I call out for some reason I can't place. I walk over to it and cautiously point the gun inside, although looking inside suddenly makes me realize something. The wound in the wall wasn't just an escape route for Stumpy, "It's an already constructed tunnel!" I climb in not even thinking twice about it. Excitement swells inside my lungs, "If he's going through all of this trouble to get in here it must be something worthwhile at the end!" Deep in my mind, I know that this could totally have nothing to do with anything. But I don't care.

About an hour later I'm still banging my head into the ceiling. The tunnel's darkness makes my maneuverability nothing but an awkward crawl. I hit my head on the roof again which causes my flashlight on my shoulder to jiggle its beam. The path turned from stone to cool, smooth metal a mile or so ago. This tunnel is most likely an air duct of some sort. "This is turning up to be hopeless." For the third time today my Reaver-Radar went off and Stumpy came within the flashlight range. _Click Click!_ Its eyes blinked at me twice. A low rumble from below us shook the vent violently, causing it to groan warningly.

I look up to see Stumpy skittering further into the vent. I shuffle slightly faster and try to reach for the evasive robot, "Wait! Stop!" I call out. Did he stop? Not a chance. The Reaverbot vanished. I sigh gruffly and I cease the uncomfortable crawl, but another quake came with a sudden crash. The duct starts to crack right down the middle. I watch as it becomes more jagged and widen then expectantly the floor crumbles under my body. "Nonono!" I enter a free-fall.

It ends as quickly as it starts with a head bash into the ground. I sit up jerkily and hold my head tightly. My eyes bulge and there's a rhythmic throb in my skull. Thankfully the fall was only about six feet or I would've probably snapped my neck. I'm a regular fall guy so I've done worse than that. I rub my temples and scan my surroundings warily. The room isn't too big, it could be used as a garage or something. It's also lit with the same dim light like the rest of the ruins. Nothing is occupying the room at the moment except for broken chunks of rocks, dust, and myself. _BOOM! BOOM!_ Then a tremulous tremor shook the ruins that make me struggle to keep my balance.

This quake was much stronger than the others before. I notice a door to the far right of the chamber. As I walk over to investigate I hear buzzing noises emitting from somewhere in the next room. Quickly making my way over to it, I press my right ear to its surface and sure enough loud clamoring sounds are coming from behind it. I immediately decide that I need to be on the other side. Then I stop. There actually could be something dangerous, even deadly, inside. Way too much for a rookie like me to handle. Then a braver side of me of me comes out, ' _Why pass up on treasure and adventure and treasure?!'_ That settles it. I press the small button on the wall to open the door. It opens from up from the bottom and rises until it reaches my heels. Then it stops.

 **Well, there's the prologue for ya. The next few chapters will have fighting scenes so that's something to expect. I'll wrap this up, but just tell me how I did with this. Good reviews and flames are welcome so go right on ahead. Follow and fav. Rock-Out.**


	2. Lap 1: The Battle Bots

**Geez, this took forever to type when your computer hates you. Well, you've stuck with me this far, and you're even reading this next chapter! Thank you for bearing through the prologue! As always the MegaMan characters and franchise do not belong to me, give the praise to Capcom (You really don't have to though). If there are OC's I'll reveal them later. Without any further words, here is the official first chapter.**

 _Lap 1_

 ** _The Battle Bots_**

Instantly, the door stops barely a few inches from the floor and I get on my hands and knees to peer under it. Whatever's inside must be too far in for me to see. Standing up, I curl my fingers around the bottom firmly and yank upwards. I clench my teeth out of strain as it scrapes its way up. Now, with the door at my shoulders, I lift with my back and knees. Slowly but surely the door makes it to the top. Still in the doorway, I already see the cause of the mini earthquake.

On the far side of the new chamber, four to five purple guys are drilling into the wall. In fact, now that I look closer they're not any average Joe. They're Mechanaloids. These Mechanaloids look kinda different from the ones that are used to protect Legion City. Actually, they are donning a deep purple coat of paint, unlike the normal ones which are yellow. Along with the construction tools, they're breaking down the wall with, I wonder why they to appear to be equipped with unnecessary combat weapons.

"Hey!" I call across the room, obviously having a death wish. My voice must have been drowned out by the sounds of metal pounding and grinding against stone. I try again, louder this time, "YO!" Once more they ignore me. I then do the stupidest thing ever. I raise my Buster and fire at the one that has a jackhammer or something built on its arm. "HEY!" Now being attacked, it turns around. Two more of the five turn their heads too. They stare at me steadily. "Stop digging or you're going to bring down the whole ruins!" I'm still bellowing 'cause the two that didn't look back are steady going at the wall like it talked smack about their mothers. Not that they have any.

Those three droids step away from the other two and give me a mechanical glare. The one in front takes a few steps. I immediately start sizing them up.

In the middle, the Droid wields a sharp shovel hand and has a proportionally sized crane arm bolted to its back. _'Scoops.'_ I make the name for him myself. The Mechanaloid on its left wears a jet black wrecking ball attached to a hydraulic piston on its right wrist. On the other hand, pun unintended was an enhanced Buster rifle. _'Dozedome.'_ Last, the Mechanaloid I shot first. His name was easy. _'HammerHand.'_ Without warning, HammerHand thundered his way across the chamber towards me.

HammerHand swings his arm down, aiming for a headshot. I've had my fair share of scuffles with the Reaverbots. How much harder could an even less intelligent Mechanaloid be? I easily sidestep then fire a round. He deflects it with the buffed up arm. He tries for another go with the head bash. I duck swiftly, afterward kicking the robots' legs from under him. Having fallen on his back, I pin him down with one foot and blast until its mechanical organs are obliterated.

Scoops and Dozedome, seeing their fallen droid brother, rushed in next. Dozedome uses his Buster and clips me on the side. Taking advantage of this distraction, Scoops gives me a double skull bashing. Those hits feel like fire on my head. The room goes black. I feel my knees touch the floor when I drop down. That helmet at the equipment store a few days is starting to look pretty good right now.

My vision comes back just in time for me to roll away from the same move. I'm already on my feet and countering with a barrage of bullets. Scoops take every single plasma pellet to the chest. Shortly he bursts into sparks and flames.

Dozedome, having escaped the projectile onslaught, launched his wrecking ball out of the pressurized cylinder on his wrist. With a twist to the right, the attack barely misses. The ball comes soaring back on a thick link chain and I duck it by the skin of my teeth on its return flight. There's no way I can keep this up much longer so I charge him at full speed. The Mechanaloid fires for a second time. I don't falter when it glances off of my shoulder. He tries desperately to reel the chain back, but it's too late. At arms' length, I plant my feet to the floor and perform a two-handed uppercut.

The droid is thrown high into the air so fast that the ball and chain follow. Dozedome lands safely on his feet and turns to approach me. I'm not all that frightened 'cause the- _CRASH! Tink! Tink._ The wrecking ball has crushed his torso, leaving oil splattered on a ceiling support beam.

Note to self: Wear majorly cushioned gloves before trying another one of those. I see some knuckle flesh ripped away and wounds bleeding slowly. I wince and continue shaking the sting out of my hand. I grit my teeth through the savage grind of tools on metal. The last two Mechanaloids I didn't have the pleasure of battling yet were still at work in the same spot.

I examine their features before confronting them this time. One on the right was nothing special, all it had was a holo-beam drill on it. _'Sergeant.'_ His comrade is even more ordinary because that is just what he is... until he turned around to change his facial blade! The Android prepared to place a fresh new blade into a compartment where a mouth should be. The saw gives off a sharp glare. _'SawJaw.'_

Getting the attention from these two was a lot easier than the others. Only three shots and the dirtbots came running, dropping what they were just doing. Taking large awkward steps, SawJaw swung his (uhh) mouth at my stomach. I evade with a backward roll. Before he wasn't able to switch fresh metal blades. Though dull or not they are still capable of ripping through flesh. Sergeant closed in on my left and attempted to thrust with the plasma drill. I repeat the dodging process until I am close enough to get up and run behind the oil covered pillar.

My foot comes into contact with something. I scroll my eyes down only to see that I've stepped on Dozedome's wrecking chain. Seeing it gives me the perfect idea. Quickly I blast both ends to release it from him. Holding the heavy chain in my hands made this plan even more perfect in my eyes. I stand silently behind the pillar while the Mechanaloids approached carelessly. They reached me moments later. As if following the script to my play, they went around on different sides.

The automatons abruptly restarted their weapons when they saw me jump out. With a grunt, I swing the metal rope in a large arc, coming inwards. The Mechanaloids are slammed with the inertia of the chain and forced onto the pillar face first. When its spin is finished I waste no time in grabbing the other end and pull tight. Muscles in my arms definitely pop as I strain against them. Thankfully the leverage gave me the upper hand. The sound of the saw blade tearing through the column filled the room.

I had already made it a safe distance away by the time the razor cut clean through. "Timber!" I shrill just for kicks before the pillar tipped over and fell. _CRASH!_ The pillar crushes the wall opposite of me with teeth shattering noise.

Hundreds of years' worth of dust jump from the roof and floor, making it impossible to do anything but cough and wipe tears from my eyes. After a couple of minutes, the dust settled again. I scrape the dirt and grime off my eyelids peek to see the destruction. As expected the pillar fell on the floor, shattered to rubble, although I didn't plan on the gaping hole in the wall. I tiptoe over the rocks and small heaps of scrap metal. Yep, the wall was given an opening big enough for cars. Then I happen to notice that this is the exact spot the Mechanaloids were intent on destroying.

As I peer hopefully inside which it reveals a passageway and I mentally congratulate myself for this discovery. A few pebbles fell from the top of the opening onto the floor. Before I knew it the roof caved in, forcing me into the shaft or risk being crushed. I'm slammed to the ground to watch helplessly as metal and stone seal the deal of the trap. In a split second I'm up and trying to blast my way out, but quickly cease my futile efforts. "Now I have to move on," I grumble aloud. There's no use standing around idly and waiting to keel over so I try to find a way out.

Something's wrong with the hall soon as I take a few steps. It's lit. I blink in confusion a few times, "Where the heck is this light coming from?" This shouldn't be possible. The hall doesn't have any lights in it, but I can still see well enough to maneuver and even read comfortably. Continuing my exploration, I turn a left corner and find two things that surprise me. One was a bright, extra fluorescent tube light bulb. It's so bright it stings to look at it directly. The second was a sealed door which looks completely different from anything I have ever seen in any ruins.

As always I act first ask questions later and press the open button. A little screen on the door beeps then blue letters appeared to form two sentences: _'Invalid Fingerprint Scan! Finger scan shut down until the proper passcode is entered.'_

Rewarding myself with a facepalm, I punch in some random numbers. Of course, the reinforced door gives another invalid message. Checking it out I can tell that it's made of a highly reflective and sturdy alloy which makes it pretty much invincible to anything I can dish out. I bang my head on the door and rest it there. Out of the blue, a crazy dangerous idea comes to me. It's awesome and risky at the same time, but that made it a whole lot better.

I unattached the Buster gun from my wrist and start the process of a ChargeShot. I squat, scoop up some small rocks, and shove them into the barrel 'til they're packed tight. Slowly, but carefully I place the weapon in front of the impossible obstacle and made it possible by releasing the trigger.

 **Chapter 1 has now officially ended. The first little fight wasn't too bad I guess. In the comments said that I needed to use more joiners so how about that? Like last time flame or comment about this chapter. If something's wrong just tell me and I'll change it as soon as possibly possible. Oh! I almost forgot I guess you could call Stumpy the Reaverbot an OC if ya want to since there isn't a Reaverbot that can describe him. So that's it for now. Until next chapter, Rock-Out. (Now I'm gonna have to keep saying this.)**


	3. Lap 2: The Lab of Failures

**OK. Chapter 2 already here? If I don't slow down I'll out type my notes. Oh well. Capcom owns MegaMan, but you knew that. OCs (if any in this part) shall be introduced at the end. Now back to the door made of everyone's favorite reflective metal! Ready?**

 _Lap 2_

 ** _The Lab of Failures_**

The explosion was much bigger and set off faster than I had anticipated. If I hadn't made around the corner in time the ruins would've had itself another artifact. A freshly charred one. I waded through the smoke towards the door or what was left of it. The only thing to prove that it used to be there was a silvery molten pile with a screen sticking out of the top. Ironically, the tiny screen read _'Access Granted'_. I cautiously climb into the next room, though soon as I step inside the light bulb behind me bursts into a million minuscule shards, therefore making it dark again.

I fumble through the darkness blindly as my feet kick the broken glass. Now I'm really starting to regret blowing the Buster that also doubled as my flashlight when one of my feet catch onto something rope-like and I trip. I yelp indignantly as I fall to the floor not knowing what could be littering it. My fingers brush an object that feels like a table or counter so they quickly clamp on it to stop my stumble. I rise with a startled pull-up.

Finally, I release the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding then my left-hand slips and mashed some things I figured were buttons. As a generator somewhere in the area whirs steadily to life I gulp nervously and step away from the control counter. The whirring soon turns into a choppy grating then to an annoying high-pitched _ping_. The noise eventually reaches a violent screech. I slam my palms over my ears and suck air through my teeth when the volume becomes unbearable. Covering them seemed to help. As the sounds drone on a crackling buzz sound emits from above me and then the room is flickering in and out of sight.

The lights are dim but grow brighter with each second then the sounds of the generator recede to a soft hum. I warily scan the area but fail to spot any threats. "W-where am I?" I ask no one in wonder just as I step on something made of glass. Kneeling to the ground I discover knives, scalpels and a couple of stained glass beakers. I don't touch them out of disgust of whatever the red stuff caked onto them was. I have a few guesses.

With that little discovery, I take a closer look at my surroundings and quickly become mystified. The room, I realize, is a wide corridor with counters on either side of the walls, leaving a path in the middle to walk down. Where there weren't a counter refrigerators were positioned instead. I walk over to the one closest to me and take hold of the handle, "What is this place?" I continue to say to myself. "Some sort of underground laboratory?" I yank the door open and totally regret it.

On the inside, the shelves were sloppily stocked with internal organs. My stomach turns at the sight of hearts, livers, stomachs (oh the irony) and digits all oozing some type of yellow pus stuff. The bottom racks are filled with containers containing small portions of gray matter. The fridge closed as soon as I came to some… special parts. I became sick all over the door and don't care.

Once I regained my bearings I started my exploration of the lab. As I go further inside the more evidence show that this place endured the equivalent of a tiny tornado went through the entire chamber. Incredible amounts of garbage cover the floor, dozens of wall mounted monitors ripped from their spot or smashed beyond repair. Lab tools lodged firmly into objects and a mine field of black splotches most likely caused by explosions.

I look ahead at the sound of crushing glass under the feet of someone else (what's with me and glass describing?) further down the line. Curious, I slip through the abandoned lab with haste, clumsily avoiding debris. Whatever's making the noise must be standing in the same place 'cause it becomes louder pretty quickly as I move. I move behind a counter that's been uprooted and know immediately who it was when the ReaverRadar goes off. I hop on top of it, "Stumpy!" I yell at the deformed Reaverbot making him screech in defense.

I get startled and lose my grip, causing me to crash to the littered ground. "How did you get in here?" I spit glass from my mouth and in return, the Droid scrambles away and around a corner at the end of the hall. With a groan, I get up make chase. "Hey! Where do ya think yo-" I stop mid-sentence when I turn the corner.

When I enter the new hall I find it's worse than the other one. It's jam-packed with clear containment units crammed onto the walls. I start walking. The majority of them were open or broken while others were packed with water and nothing inside. After passing what I counted was thirty-two units, I come up to one with murky water, unlike the rest. I examine it slowly and even though I know that I shouldn't, I rap on the glass. Something inside comes into view.

I desperately thrust myself away from the unit and gulp in deep breaths. Floating in the muck was what appeared to be a spinal cord attached to the brain of what could've been a human being. Literally screwed to the spine are blood vessels and arteries connected to, no doubt about it, a robotic heart. I shiver and choke down puke. Curse my weak stomach. No matter what the chunks still blew when I caught sight of a crusty, brown, deteriorating piece of… solid waste floating at the surface of the water.

When I'm done I wipe the bile off of mouth then move through the corridor of probably the first failed human-Reploid experiments. Finally, I see Stumpy again at the end of the hall, but he's busy ramming the door in front of him. I chuckle at the sight. By the time he ever made it through it he would be obsolete three times over. I approach him, "OK Stumpy the jig is up! _Whoa!_ " the little bugger fired missiles at me without warning. Now I'm definitely not opening the door for him.

The projectiles swerved furiously through the air looking for a target. I hit the floor to avoid getting blasted. _BABOOM!_ The smell of overcooked steel tells me the explosion must have the doorway apart. When I look up Stumpy is scuttling into the room as smoke flows out. It's not long before I follow.

The room is bare except for the enormous computer console that covered almost half the space in here. Stumpy, jumping at the base of it, caught my attention and I come to him slowly. The determined Reaverbot didn't pay me any mind as he eventually drags himself on top. He looks at me and doesn't to be frightened or violent so I say something, "Cool computer ya have Stumpy." Stumpy continues to stare at me when he produces a series of beeps and chirps.

When I don't respond he repeats the beeping sequence, but louder this time and with a few hops. That's kinda weird, "Are you trying to tell me something?" I shake my head sadly, "Sorry buddy, but I can't understand anything you say." I tell him apologetically. I instantly wish I'd told Grandpa I was coming, he's literally The Robot Whisperer.

Stumpy suddenly stopped jumping and the top of his head flips open like a lid. "What?" I say uncertainly while scooting back some, thinking he's gonna blow up. Next, his single green eye begins to shine brightly and a cord with a drive on it connect to the computer. At that moment above the console, a holo-screen pops up and glows too. Four words appear on it, _"Hello to you Digger."_ Even though they're typed in large blue letters I can hardly see them from the extreme twitching in my eyes.

" _I am the Data Management Receiverbot of this facility which is what you call ruins due to the fact that this facility is out of use."_ I pick my jaw from the floor and speak in a jumble, "You're talking? Well not talking, but typing. But that doesn't matter because you're plugged up and talking with me?" More words appeared, _"I guess you are surprised by my intelligence."_ I replied with an ignorant nod. It jumped down from the command center with the cable still attached.

" _Now that you are listening,"_ I pretend he's looking at me disapprovingly, _"Receiverbots have an AI far greater and more adaptive than a Mechanaloid's"_ Always off topic, I shake my and interrupt his sentence, "Why do you keep saying 'Receiver'? And why are you telling me this stuff?" A couple of question marks pop up on the hologram. _"Well, the Humanoids first gave us (Receiverbots) the name, Reaverbot, when they discovered some documents describing us. Somehow they misinterpret the words and called us that."_

"OK. That's cool to know. Hey, could you answer some other questions for me? I have a bunch" There you have it. I'm getting carried away. _"Of course! It makes my circuits tingle when people- NO! We don't have much time now for this."_ Displays the screen. It flashed red for emphasis. I cringe at the typed outburst though there was no reason to.

Stumpy's body fidgets slightly, _"I need you to listen because I'll probably have time to explain this once."_ The Receiverbot seemed to sigh. _"You are a Chosen One."_

That's it. I'm done. I take a few steps back and turn to walk away. I stroll at a fast pace towards the exit all the while holograms pop in front of me. _"At least I highly suspect you are!"_ says the first one, but I keep going, bent on leaving all of this craziness behind. An actual voice, scratchy and metallic, speaks now. _"And we need your help or they will succeed and destroy us all with them."_ As soon as I see the word 'Help' I can't continue. I can't stand seeing people who need help and don't get it. With a glance over my shoulder, I ask, "With what?" _"With the Mechanaloids."_

I fully face the droid again, "What do you mean by _Mechanaloids_?" He doesn't converse with the speaker thing this time and returns to words. _"Someone is sending them to ruins all over the planet and destroying my brother modules, slowly but surely."_ The words pause. _"They're searching for something very powerful and equally special. And now they've finally realized it's right under their noses. The Reaverbots, as you call us, here protect it savagely, but with the Mechanaloid raids becoming more frequent added with the occasional Digger, we do not get an ample amount of time to build more and repair ourselves."_

Surprisingly, even to me, my concern for the Reaverbots rockets. "How many are there left of you?" The Receiverbot doesn't reply right away, _"I just proceeded with a system connection and analyzed the ranks and we have less than 14. The scientists who manufactured us and the object have long since passed and disappeared. One of them personally programmed us with two objectives: To protect the ruins and to make sure the item ends up away from the Mechanaloids."_ I absorb the load that's been dropped on me then I remember: Who knows what kind of lies a talking Reaverbot could spout.

" _Now, before we go any further you have two choices. I won't influence you to choose in any way."_ "Alright, what are they?" _"You can leave and never return and forget this all ever happened or you can trust me."_ I consider my options. A sane person wouldn't trust a shady character like him and I have no reason to listen to the rusty, old bot. Though, for some strange, unexplainable reason I smirk, "Sure. I believe every word."

 **OK, this chapter was kinda a filler and not too much happen you could say. Rock is gonna hear a bunch of stuff about destiny, robots and power rangers phone things so prepare for that. The next chap is going to be… maybe a little bit longer but ya know I can't tell ya that. Also, no new OCs and all that good stuff and that's about it. Comment. Flame. Fav. Follow. No more to be said so Rock-Out.**


	4. Lap 3: Biometal Cx

**Whew! Back guys! Sorry about such a looooooong delay between chapters. I was almost finished with two chapters back in January, but I was working on my laptop at the library and I dropped my flash drive. I knew where I left it but someone stole it. The previous owner of the laptop (a relative) deleted the document application and put some sort of block on it so I can't download it again. Without my drive and school starting back up I'm forced to use the FanFiction doc manager itself to get the job done (and didn't even realize I could do this). But there's more. I lost the final notes and drafts for those chapters then found them to be drawn on and ripped. Life sucks sometimes... Anyway, let's just get back on track. I don't own any of the characters and other references dealing with the MegaMan franchise. If there are any OCs you don't catch I'll reveal them at the end. That's it, so read on.**

 **Biometal Cx**

Stumpy must be dumbstruck because he isn't typing anything. As I'm about to repeat my answer he moves toward the console and activates a set of panels on the floor. A foot or so to his left the floor opens up and produces a glass containment unit much like the ones in the hall. "So am I really the Chosen One you talking about?" Stumpy doesn't respond to me right away. _"Partially."_ I sigh in disbelief. _"The scientist programmed us to accept the first human or Reploid who is liable for a MegaMerge with the item and run them through analysis tests."_ I open my mouth to ask another question when I turn around and look at the completely emerged container.

As I approach it I catch the sight of my reflection off of the clear, but reflective glass. Even in the bad lighting, I can make out my emerald green eyes and talon-like brown hair. Inside, sitting on a pedestal, was a piece of tan colored metal about half the size of a backpack, and had two silver straps crossing diagonally from corner to corner. There wasn't anything really special about the rust colored contraption, but looking at it makes something inside me swell. Something that I can only describe as excitement mixed and mashed up with dread. I put a hand on the cool glass. _"This is a Biometal,"_ Stumpy explained onscreen. "Biometal?" I say slowly, tasting the word in my mouth. It sounds familiar though I've never heard this word before today. _"Biometal... Biometal are special and extremely rare instruments containing the souls, abilities, and memories of reploids. Each Biometal has its own identification code."_ The computer console whirs loudly from disuse then erects a small, crusty, oval disc.

When Stumpy doesn't continue I carefully pick the disc up by the rim. "Um... what is this?" Stumpy immediately responds with, _"It is a data disc."_ "I know what it is. I just want to know what's on it." _"Any questions that you have might be explained by the files that it contains. It will tell everything you need to know."_ he types. Stumpy activates some hidden switch or button which causes a disc drive to pop out of the console. When I place the disc on the drive it instantly snaps shut. The monitor fades from black to static. Suddenly the screen displays a long list with each section labeled as weeks. What's a better place to start than Week 1? I ask Stumpy to show me the first file and the screen goes blank.

"Testing! Testing! Sis, I don't think the camera's (static) -ing." I tense up and look around before I realize that the new voice is coming from the screen. It sounds like a little girl. "(static) to press this. See?" says another female voice answers gently as the monitor displays the face of someone. It's a young woman. She shushes the girl behind the camera and starts to speak directly into it. Through the static, I can see she has dazzling golden hair tied into a ponytail and had big blue eyes that made it look like she might cry or laugh at any time. She wears an oversized lab coat that's unbuttoned, revealing normal clothes underneath. She's very pretty and I barely notice when she pulls out a familiar tan piece of metal. As if displaying a trophy, she glanced at the object with pride, " This is Module-41(static)198 or Model Cx." That girl is the scientist.

What really surprises me is that she looks barely older than me. Then I notice that even though she's smiling shyly her eyes show that she is sad or disappointed. And I can't focus right now. I turn my attention to the Biometal so that I can concentrate on what she is saying. "As any of the other scientists know that Project Cx was canceled for lack of progress, but seeing how we ha(##################Static##################)agment I've decided to develop the Biometal myself. And since I am working on Model Cx alone, I have the flexibility to test multiple weapon and tool combinations."

The journal entry ends after that. The cursor goes all the way down to the second to last entry. Journal Entry 62. "Biometal Model Cx has become a very problematic project. The main two problems are the structural regeneration and the sophisticated shield system. The first problem is that when the Biometal is damaged unless it is actually repaired, the regenerative properties will not repair the Biometal. I do not know why this is occurring, but I will look into this as soon as production is complete. The shield system I created specifically for this Biometal is defective. I've built this Biometal to have a more sturdy defense than Model F. To accompany this I've developed the shield built into the armor to reduce the damage taken. The shield can not take consecutive blows. The shield opens up inside when damage is taken and lower the integrity of its defense. If too much damage is taken before the shield can close it can break and stay open leaving the Biometal's partner venerable to all forms of attack. Without the regenerative properties to repair this problem the Biometal is practically helpless." The video glitches out temporarily and jumps to another part.

"The Biometal's BioMemory is also corruptive. During tests Model Cx wa- iqwhjziqaqwd(######static######)."

About halfway through the sentence, the corrupted data stops the video a few moments afterward and sends the screen back to the root menu. I look over at Stumpy with a deadpan expression. Stumpy is probably giving me a big toothy grin if he had teeth or even a mouth for that matter. "Stumpy," I sigh then shrug, "there's more static than video. How am supposed to understand wha-?" On the monitor flashed red then immediately ejected the disc. Into my head. "Gah!" I nab the disc from the floor. _"Just as I feared. The data disc is too corrupted to be read."_ He typed. I shake my head and turn to the Biometal. "Well, I don't really need a disc to tell me how to use it do I?" I lift the Biometal from the pedestal slowly then put it on my back. Stumpy types something that flashes red in the background. The metallic clamps click into place. I don't feel any different and nothing is happening. I scratch my forehead in confusion. The monitor continues to blink red, but I pay it no heed. "How do you even Merge with th-"

I fall to my knees as I succumb to an excruciating pain on my back. My vision flickers when I look to Stumpy, "Wh-what's happening...to m-me?" _"I tried to warn you but your hastiness has gotten you into this situation."_ I'm in too much pain to reply. _"HURRY AND TAKE OFF THE BIOMETAL!"_ The words are blinking in and out on the screen. Or maybe that's me. Regardless of that I clasped the Biometal in both hands and yank. It wouldn't budge. _"Undo the clip straps!"_ As I attempt to remove the straps I ask urgently why they won't move. _"Try harder!"_ he blocks my question. It 's still glued to my back. The pain is causing tears to well in my eyes. "Stu... Stumpy what happens if I can't get this... off of me?" Stumpy takes a few agonizing seconds to answer. _"It's a prototype! Before you put it on were supposed to give a DNA sample! With a certain process, we would synch the Biometal with your DNA so you can use the prototype safely! With the DNA synchronization, the Biometal will attack your vital organs and use them as a battery!"_ Stumpy types something else but I stop breathing.

Black... blackness... it engulfs me. I don't know where I am. There's no pain. I think I'm dead. Is this what's it like? Kind of an embarrassing way to die. Chosen One's own Biometal melts him into a puddle. In front of me, off in the distance, four pulsing lights just floating in the nothingness. All of them are four different colors. On the far left is purple and next to it the light is green. The other two are blue and orange. Before I could process anything the lights shine so incredibly bright that it hurt to look at. Then as they dim down the four lights split into two of each color. A crisp, low, male voice rang in my head, "Submission." The voice spoke with a sneer. The voice sounds so familiar. Like I've known him all of my life. Like myself.

More lights, at least 10 more pop up around the first eight. I can't tell any of the other colors except for one that is shining the brightest. It's pink. "Intercept the Reaper. Save the witch." Then hot pressure builds in my back and rolls over like a wave.

My eyes snap open and the heat crawls over my entire body. A black bio fabric covers me except for my neck and head. It feels much tougher than Digger under suits. Royal blue armor forms over my torso stopping just at the hips, my legs and arms, and a helmet with a blood red gem embedded into it. Across my chest and both wrists red **X** 's are printed with white outlining them. I feel lighter even though I'm wearing double my weight in metal. The transformation is complete.

I look at Stumpy's monitor. He's as shocked as I am. _"How is this even possible? Only our creator..."_ I'm looking at my hands covered with the Biometal. "Stumpy... what am I?" _"You're a Mega Man. You have successively fused with Model Cx."_ 'Mega Man? Is that what I am? And what was that dream?' I think to myself. The helmet slips over my eyes. When I can see again Stumpy types, _"That is just one of Model Cx's malfunctions."_ A thunderous _**BOOM**_ shakes the whole laboratory. The light flickers, threatening to shut off all the while dust and metal plummet to the floor. _"They've sent more Mechanaloids."_ Those were the last words he typed before a Mechanaloid busted through the ceiling tile and crushed him.

"Stumpy!" I sheik as the robot regained its bearings. My gaze shakily goes to Stumpy's mechanical carcass. I can feel my blood boil at the sight. Before I knew it I stood up and was immediately barreling towards the purple perpetrator. I give the robot a right hook that blew up its head and sent its body soaring to the far left wall. My anger quickly dissipates when I see my newfound strength. " Model Cx's power is..." I whisper to myself. The Biometal's radar detects another enemy and warns me. The helmet slips down and blocks my view, but I know the enemy is just one meter to my right.

I take off in the Mechanaloid's direction, whip off the helmet and launch it at a droid on the right. The Mechanaloid raises its beam blade arm to defend itself. My helm easily pierces its arm and chest. I continue my sprint and the Mechanaloid I'm closing in on fires from a Buster. I drop down swiftly and slide across the floor and under the bullets, leaving a trail of sparks. I slide right into the droid's legs, momentarily leaving it airborne. When I'm directly under it I push upwards with my arms and kick it up high up. I hear it collide with the ceiling, but the robot never comes down. As soon as I have my footing I tackle the other Mechanaloid with the damaged arm to the ground and pummel it. Once it's nothing but scrap I get up from the ground and run to what was left of Stumpy.

I blink repeatedly, suddenly overcome with unexpected emotion, as I look at Stumpy's remains. I wanna gag, "I shouldn't have acted like I did. Out of... anger." Something catches the corner of my eye. Under what used to be Stumpy a small, red LED light still flickered and flashed weakly. I peer sadly at the screen at words are typed slowly, _"I never suspected that you were **the** true Biomatch, the Chosen One for Model Cx." _ I shake my head and smile weakly at the Receiverbot. _"But you'll have to MegaMerge again. You doubted yourself and demerged."_ I look down at myself and am surprised that Stumpy's right. Now he's typing quickly, _"My damaged power cell doesn't have much time left so I need you to pay attention."_ I nod and read Stumpy's last words carefully.

 _"First I have to inform you that Model Cx downloads-,"_ his body sparks cause him to skip in his sentence, _"That your DNA is not human or even reploid. It highly resembles one, you're not."_ Before I'm given a moment to even comprehend what he said. "Second, you cannot give anyone Model Cx. For nothing and to nobody. Third, there are more Biometal holders, called Mega Men, just like you. If you can help it avoid them at all costs. They. Are. Dangerous." The typing stopped. I call his name a couple of times before he responded again. Model Cx suddenly starts to tingle on my back then an explosion from one of the previous rooms, sending metal ceiling tiles clattering to the floor. More Mechanaloids are arriving and it won't be long before they are upon them.

Stumpy was still taking his time. _"Two... more. Over the south sea is a short, stout tower. It's actually one of the scientist_ _facilities,_ _now ruins. Inside is another Biometal. You need to secure it as soon as possible."_ I start to imagine what would happen if I had two Biometal. _"And unless you're just the most remarkable person in the world, you won't be able to use Model Cx's sister unit."_ said the Receiverbot knowing exactly what I was thinking of. Stumpy's robotic guts sparked and caught fire. I lightly beat the fire only causing it to intensify. I keep slapping wildly at the flames. _"Stop it Rock! Need to listen to my last instructions!"_ I just avert my eyes so I don't have to watch him in flames.

 _"Look through my destroyed being until you find a canister."_ I, with eyes still averted, rummage through the pile of flaming Stumpy, not caring if I burned my hands. It takes a moment, but my hands find the canister. I examine it while Stumpy types again, _"Inside of is my living power cell."_ The fire dies down a little. I really don't know why he's telling me this. _"Open it. Let's get on with it."_ The canister is small, about palm sized and at the moment it is black, though it might've been a different color before the fire. I lightly tug the container and see a firm cable attached to something on Stumpy's body. I twist the side that wasn't attached with cords, and the canister produces a light _HISS_ as the pressure inside was released.

I lift the lid just a little bit, and a faint glow emitted from the inside. Opening it further reveals that inside is a small, hand-sized male child. _"Do you know what that is?"_ My jaw is probably on the floor right now, but I know what it is. "Of course I do." I close my mouth and frown a little. "It's a Cyber-elf."

 _ **Ten months later for a new chapter... I'm sorry guys for such the long wait. Starting from scratch and other things get in the way. Oh well, a chapter every ten months is better than nothing. (Please don't kill me I do not support the terribleness that is Mighty No.9. Please accept this emoji as my apology. :)) But seriously I will definitely be updating this story much quicker now. Fav. Comment. Follow. Flame. Tell me what's wrong. All are accepted. With that said, Rock-Out.**_


	5. Lap 4: Mega Man Today! Outlaw Tomorrow!

**WARNING! All Mega Man characters or anything dealing with the franchise is owned by Capcom. Not me, not you, not that dude on the corner who sells "candy" to ten-year-olds. If there are any OCs in this chapter I'll reveal them in their own little segment. If you just questioned that man let's get to business... after you call the cops. READY?**

 **Mega Man Today! Outlaw Tomorrow!**

The flames that were slowly burning Stumpy alive started to build back up in heat. The delays between his typing become increasingly longer. _"Good I won't have to explain anything."_ In the background, I can hear the sound of crashing and shattering glass in the Containment Hall. _"Whatever you do don't hesitate on getting to the surface."_ "You want me to kill the Cyber-elf then run like crazy?" I look down at the container in my hands. The console monitor went full red. _"NO! WHEN DID ANYTHING I JUST SAID MAKES YOU THINK THAT I WANT YOU TO DO THAT?! That elf is my **life** if I wasn't this robot! I want you to get out of here **alive** and take me, the cyber-elf, with you so I can guide you." _ For a split second, I imagine Stumpy and myself running through ruins, jumping over bottomless pits, and performing the backstroke in endless oceans of E-Crystals. That doesn't sound too bad. Another series of strong explosions snaps me out of that little daydream.

The ceiling tiles are gone and actual pieces of the ruins are crashing all around us. _"On the console, I have ejected a computer chip with two sets of coordinates. These coordinates are the locations of two hidden Biometal facilities. Before you do anything else you must secure these Biometal."_ I can hear Mechanaloids behind me trying to bust into the room. _"Cyber-Elf, Escape, Survive."_ The door behind us crashes to the floor then smoke and Mechanaloids filtered into the lab. I turn to face the enemy, but they're are too far away to see me yet. I look back at the screen, _"And when I'm awake in cyber-elf form don't call me a Stumpy. I...would=ed prefer sadmwewoq Data Management ore sd sort. !##"_ The little red LED fades out and those are the last words of Stu- I mean Data the Data Management Receiverbot. I smile sadly then rip the Cyber-elf from the pile of melted metal.

The Mechanaloids are too busy tearing the room apart looking for the Biometal to notice that I'm wearing it. Something from Data's remains blow-up next to me. Every one of the droids scrolled their heads in my direction. I step back and they step towards me. The lead Mechanaloid fires at me or at least I think he was. His shots literally would've had a better chance of hitting me if he fired backward. The rest of the robots shoot as well forcing me to dive to the floor for cover. "Alright, it's time to fuse Model Cx!" I thrust my fist into the air, "Let's go!" More shots are fired. Other than my arm nearly getting blown off nothing happened. I forgot to ask Data an important question: How do I fuse with the Biometal?

"Biometal and Rock Fusion!" I jump at the nearest Mechanaloid and crush its metal sternum under my feet. Two from both sides swing at me, but I duck causing them to maul each other. "Soul Stitch! Psycho Fusion!" The robot hoard pushes me to a side wall and surrounds me. My hands find a sharp scrap of metal. Swinging it like crazy, while dispatching a few in the process, I try to keep them at bay, but they press in tighter. What do I do? What do I say? "Let's Fuse It! Biometal Cx Code 8492952!" Then I remember. "MegaMerge!" That familiar voice from my little dream speaks in my head, "Biolink established! Life Energy 100%. Sub weapon fuel 10%. Shield systems integrity 95%. Preparations complete. M.E.G.A System Online." In the blink of an eye(literally) my transformation with Model Cx was complete.

I jump over them and land in the middle of the room. The Mechanaloids are observing, no scanning, me, and after confirming their analysis two mechanical sentences are stated, "Target located! Secure Biometal!" The small army of droids approaches and attack in a mindless frenzy. Stepping backward, I evade an attack from a blade arm which forced me to back into the computer console. I jump on top of it so the computer would get smashed instead of my face.

I execute a swift dive into the droid and tackle it to the floor, punching on the way down. As soon as we land I leap to the next one with a flurry of punches. Once it's incapacitated another Mechanaloid behind me aims the barrel of a cannon at me. As I spin to face him the barrel shudders, but nothing emits from the canon except a low hiss and a single drop of oil. Instantly I roll away from the blazing tongue of flames.

The spot that I just occupied is now melting and charred black. I waste no time in making a mad dash to the exit, cutting through the few remaining robots. They stumble over each other as they try to stop me, but I'm already gone.

As I run through the containment hallway I notice that I'm still carrying the Cyber-elf and wish I had a better way to transport it. As if reading my mind the Biometal, which turns out to still be on the outside of the armor, opens on the side with a convenient compartment. A single word flash in my head: Bio-Space. I toss the elf into the air and it lands inside as if guided by an invisible force. I guess Model Cx can read minds.

The end of the hall gets closer with each and every step. I make the transition into the actual ruins without any complications, because about two dozen Mechanaloids are outside the lab waiting for me.

They're crowding the whole tunnel, leaving no space to rush through or go around. The Mechanaloids easily identify that I have Model Cx, and release fire. I can't dodge everything and am already taking hits, but I continue running. At first, each plasma shot doesn't affect me, but in my mind's eye, I can see my life energy fall. Yep. I'm gonna die.

Lady Fortune must see how pitiful my death would be and decides to lend me a hand because one of the droids breaks rank and charges forward. Taking this opportunity, I jump high enough to land on its head. Its entire body crashes to the ground when I slam my foot into it and leap over the tiny army completely. Well almost, as I happen to land on a Mechanaloid in the far back. By the time they turn and are able to take pursuit I'm at the exit of the tunnel. Which is sealed by rocks.

I'm trapped, but I have to get out or the droids will get their cold hands on the Biometal. Not liking that idea I grab hold of a piece of rubble and throw it to the side. Just as I move the second rock the Mechanaloids are upon me. They all have every weapon aimed my way while one steps in front of the others. As he approaches I widen my stance into something ideal for fighting and running. I instantly can tell that this Mechanaloid is different from the rest. Across his purple Roman style helmet are three hard yellow lines probably signifying that he's the leader. Unlike the other droids, he walks with more purpose and intelligence. It's not a Mechanaloid, but a Reploid most likely.

The Reploid, I decided to identify him as until further notice, raised a hand at me and began speaking in a metallic voice, "Citizen, remove the Biometal from your person and Legion will reward you gratefully." I shake my head and chuckle, "You can't reward me if you don't work for Legion." "What are you talking about? Your reward will be grand!" he insists in a clearly forced robotic tone. "You're not branded with Legion's insignia! All of their Officers and Mechanaloids have it embroidered on their chest!" I point at him accusingly.

Leader looked at one of his fellow droids which I'm imaging is disbelief, while the robot stares back at him in the closest thing to a shrug. He turns around and says something very surprising. "OK kid, let's cut the crap," he says dully. "You seem like a pretty smart guy, alright. Now you can be an even smarter one if you fork over the Biometal right now," his right shoulder blade sinks in and something rises from inside the cavity. The barrel of his shoulder cannon, "Or I could blow your friggin' face off and pull it from your melted remains." I take a step back. His anger escalated quickly. Leader's foot starts tapping causing an echo. He pretends to look at an imaginary watch, "I'll give you some time to make your choice. Ding! OK take your pick!"

I decide to humor him to stall for time, "Geez. Hard decision, buuut I'm gonna have to go with the second one." Leader doesn't hesitate to reply with a rain of bullets, but I'm not there to feel it cascade through my body. I peel myself away from the wall and zip across the gap between us. It seems that his canon takes time to cool off and reload or I would have been filled with holes for sure. Thankfully that gives me enough time to dropkick him, sending him flying into his comrades.

The Mechanaloids on the front lines cock their weapons and prepare to shoot. Leader holds his hand out to halt them, "No!" The Reploid stands with the help of the robots. He laughs at me. "What's funny?" I ask but Leader continues to cackle. He pretends to wipe a tear away. Why do I meet the strangest people? "You're not the only one with the power of the Biometal." he chuckles as another shoulder cannon pops out of his other shoulder and a suffocating, purple energy pours off of him. That weird voice in my head whispers something: "Warning..."

"But I'm wearing Model Cx! How can you use it too?!" Leader groans loudly and his troops look at each other. "Are you retarded or something kid?" Instantly he fades away like he dissolved into thin air. I'm not fazed by this. In every movie when the villain disappears he always pops up behind the hero. So I spin around and pull a hay-maker strong enough to fell an old oak. Sure as rain, it's a whiff and I pay for it with bullets in my back. Before I can even fall forward he appears and bashes my gut with the force of a whale. "Say hello to the ultimately most superior Biometal there is. Model V!" he cackles while I kiss the concrete.

I can barely breathe right now, let alone fight this guy. I lift my head feebly. The Bunker Busters on his shoulders whir with energy. "A...Charge Shot?" I groan. In my head a chime goes off then that voice I can't place says, 'Sub-weapon usage is ready.'

"Prepare to meet your maker, kid. And tell him that **_Kovi_** sent ya." The cannon barrels glow like miniature suns. No. Stumpy said not to let Biometal fall into the wrong hands. The Busters shine brighter, almost blinding me. "I won't..." I lift my arm and aim it at him. "Let you..." my fingers ball into a fist then I wind up for a punch. My wrist tingles ominously, "Have IT!" A fire lights underneath my wrist and it launches itself at Kovi's throat. My rogue hand clamps down on his neck then carry him away causing him to misfire. "Yargh! Let go!" Kovi roars as he plows through the scores of Mechanaloids. They all topple over on each other and struggle to get back up.

I could be celebrating. I should be figuring out this cool Biometal ability. I should be running for my life but I'm not. I'm much too busy screaming and wondering why my hand abandoned me. Only when it comes soaring back then clicking into its proper place do I finally calm down.

I stand up slowly. My back feels like an elephant took a piggyback ride, but I'm okay to keep going. Yells come from behind me. Throwing droids around, Vile rises from the ground. I turn and scramble to get away before he tries something else. Behind me, I hear Kovi blast any Mechanaloid that blocks his path to me.

The whining drone of his recharging Busters fill the ruins. "Get back here you sneaky piece of s-." One of his comrades explodes, cutting off the rest of his curse. "That's it!" he screams after me. He must have stopped running. The Biometal must enhance my hearing because I swear that I hear Kovi whisper: "Detonate the bombs."

During that little skirmish, Kovi must have blasted through the rubble sealing off the pillar chamber and I jump through the opening before the first bomb goes off. As I enter I'm almost crushed by a chunk of the ceiling. The ground shakes as more explosives activate. More of the ruins crash down around me and Buster shots zip past my head as I clumsily make my way to the air vent from before. It's not until I come up to the wall do I realize that it has been replaced with a more convenient hole in the wall. Perfect for escaping.

With Model Cx I'm running faster than I ever had without it, but I can hear Kovi's footsteps not too far back. More explosions rack the ruins. He lets loose a Charge Shot aiming for my head, but luckily some rocks fall from above and take the blame instead. A few feet ahead is a detonation bomb. I think Kovi is right when he said I might be retarded because I instantly snatch it up as I run by. On the bomb is a timer with about... 5 seconds. I chuck it behind Kovi catches it. "What the-" I can see the outside. As soon as I set foot outside the bomb goes off and I hear Kovi's scream before the ruin's entrance cave in from the explosion. I trip and fall on my butt. I don't care. I'm just glad that's over.

It's beautiful, breezy evening out here. Yikes! I first entered the ruins a little before noon. Well, I better get home before my curfew. I stand up and dust myself off, "Thanks for your hospitality! I hope you had a blast because I didn't." I chuckle with relief. I'm sad right? "Don't worry, you will be soon." says a Legion officer, an actual one, who I hadn't noticed before now. Not very good timing.

I usually don't have many run-ins with law enforcement officers because I'm always following proper digging procedures. I can't say that at the moment though. "You're coming with me. Let's go. I don't have all day." He says in a tired voice. The officer is pretty tall, I'm guessing 6' 3". From what little hair is coming from under his uniform cap and remnants of a beard he's clearly a redhead. His chin, as a matter of fact, sticks out a little giving his face an edge. He wears a silver eye patch over his left eye, but his uncovered one is blue, alive, and calculating.

His eye patch reflects the setting sunlight in my face. I step back and put my hand over my eyes. "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything," I say innocently. He waves a hand at me then gestures to the ruins, "Yeah right, and those ruins over there just decided that they couldn't stand standing anymore?" The officer holds up a note-screen and asks me for my name. "Rock Volnutt. But really it was some kind of Mechanaloid raid with..." I stop when someone puts their hand on my shoulder. I look over to see Kovi's ugly, masked mug.

I immediately jump away from his touch. I put a little distance between the three of us. The officer nods to Kovi, "Evening Officer Kovi." Kovi gives a curt salute in return. "Evening Colonel Isan." Colonel Isan's lip twitched. Officer? Kovi? I close my suddenly hanging mouth and point at him, "He's the one who blew up Area N!" I listen with horrid surprise as Kovi speaks in a totally different fashion, "Quiet you!" He turns his attention back to Isan. "Colonel we must arrest him immediately." The Colonel raises an eyebrow. "And he has multiple charges to boot: Digging in banned ruins without legal authorization. Destruction of Legion property. Destruction of Legion Police Force property. Assault on an officer. And possession of government property." Kovi finishes listing my charges.

The bogus police officer points at me as well, "To make matters worse he's wearing that stolen 'property'." Isan draws a white, police beam saber. He moves into a fighting stance and begins to talk slowly,"Alright, no more fooling around. De-Merge and hand over the Biometal." "Wait you can't listen to him! He's the who used bombs and stuff to blow up the ruins and almost killed me!" I say getting into a fighting position as well. The Colonel snorted in disgust like I was a low life. I don't blame him or anything for believing that though.

"Sure and the Reaverbots just willingly handed it over." "Yes, they actually did." Before Colonel Isan could say anything else I take off. Kovi, who must have anticipated my plan, cuts me off almost instantly, but I barrel right through him. "Stop!" Isan yells after me. "If you run away you'll identify as a Maverick and be wanted by Legion!" I stop in mid stride as if someone pressed pause. "You'll be attacked by any officer on sight!"

In my head, I imagine for a minute. I imagine being a wanted criminal, living an undercover life and in fear of arrest. I think about being captured by Hunters or even taken out by the Guardians which is even worse. For a second I really consider his warning. Then I look Kovi's face, or -erm mask, then I remember Stumpy in my Bio-Space and what he said and how it felt when Model Cx and I fused together. Well actually that didn't feel too great, but you get the idea. Either way, I know I give it up.

I turn away from them both, "I can't do that. Not with what is at stake." Kovi lets out an anger induced roar fires at the spot I used to stand. Colonel Isan shouts something, to Kovi most likely, but I do not hear. I dash to the nearest alley, already on my way to the city.

Colonel Isan and Kovi sprint after me as I make my way to the outskirts of Legion city. They're pretty fast but Model Cx easily outstrips them. With my little head start, I have just enough time to De-Merge to blend into the crowd without them seeing me. The ocean of people pushes and pull me in every direction making it impossible to fight against them. Even so, before I'm carried too far I see Colonel Isan pop out of the alley with Kovi close behind. Kovi scans the crowd in an almost ravenous manner. Too bad he doesn't find me.

Eventually, I make it to a less densely populated part of the city and catch a train. As I take a seat, across from me a kid about my age sits down. He looks distressed. No almost traumatized. He holds his head in his hands. I can hear someone in my head. It's not that weird voice I've been hearing recently. _"_ _Don't worry kid. I'm sure he's OK. Now buck up, you're drawing attention."_ The boy looks up at me. His eyes are filled with fear. He sees me staring him and puts a hand on his backpack. He... needs to get away. I offer I small smile and shake my head. The boy relaxes and so do I. I ride until I'm close enough to walk to the ports where my grandfather's ship is docked. I take one last look at the kid then get off at my stop.

By the time I make it to my destination it's already dark out. The ship port is unusually empty for this time of day when the aircrafts return and dock for the night. As I walk to the Flutter I admire the silvery moonlight coating its yellow and red hull, causing it to look as if the ship is made from gold and rubies. I walk to the back of the ship and climb the ladder leading up to the back door. I slip my key into the keyhole and open the door as quietly as possible. I'm really counting on the fact that Gramps takes a nap around this time every day. The hallway light clicks on before I even take off my shoes. Gramps stands in front of me.

Startled from being caught I jump back to the door and shout, "Gramps!" "Good evening Rock. And where exactly have you been since noon?" he says roughly as I cower under his green Reaverbot glare.

Gramps is my adopted grandfather. Yeah we're not blood, but you could never tell. Gramps is a retired Digging legend. Don't let his thin, white hair and old timely ways fool you because Gramps might as well be in the prime of his youth. He's decently built and strong enough to carry two chest loads of Zenny under both arms, without a Digger suit! He's athletic and jogs 10 miles every morning, except for Friday. He's kinda superstitious. Not to mention he's a dream mechanic as well. Young women are literally magnetically attracted to him. He says he can't help it, but I know he likes the attention. If superheroes were real I wouldn't be surprised if Gramps was one. But when Gramps wants to he can be and look very formidable.

I stand up straighter in case he can see the impression of Model Cx on my back. "Gramps don't worry I have an explanation!" He yanked the back of my collar, almost touching the Biometal, and dragged me into the living room suddenly. The holovision was turned to the evening news. On the main story was the recent ongoing search for a teenage boy with messy brown hair and emerald green eyes. The boy is me. A professional sketch of me was on the news! They made my nose kind of lopsided, but it is good enough to use to identify me. Not only that but in bright red text under my face reads: **WANTED By Legion. Maverick Rock Volnutt. Dangerous! Reward: -Z- 1,000,000,000.**

I face-palm myself. Why did I give Isan my name? I turn when something taps the Biometal. I can feel the fabric of my shirt rubbing against Model Cx. Weird. Gramps was the culprit. He taps his foot impatiently, "Take it off." I don't even argue as I feel for the straps. Um.. I don't feel them. I take off my shirt and feel my chest. Nothing but skin. I reach around to pull the Biometal off of my back. The Biometal feels my hands. Oh no. I pull on the Biometal. It doesn't budge. No. It's not attached but a part of me. I look at Gramps in despair. He turns around and walks away saying, "You better start talking while I fly us out of here."

 **Whew! That was a lot of stuff crammed into one chapter! Finally, the story is actually moving. Rock's a Maverick now so he'll have to watch his back from now on I guess. I worked hard around my schedule to get this chapter out before Thanksgiving holiday so please enjoy! Once again Fav. Comment. Follow. Flame. Rock-Out!**

 _ **Kovi : A legion officer with a short temper and a sick sense of humor. The Chosen One for 'Model V'. He also uses different personalities to deceive others.**_

 _ **Isan:**_ _**The commanding officer of Legion's police force. He stays calm and collected during even the worst situations. He actually doesn't even like Kovi.**_


	6. Lap 5: Witch & Reaper

**WARNING! All of the characters of the Mega Man Series belong to Capcom! If you have a problem with that go to them. If any OCs are introduced in this chapter I'll have a short role call listing them off at the end of the chapter. If you've actually read this disclaimer it's time to get back to our favorite blue Maverick. _READY?_  
**

 **Wit** **ch & Reape** **r**

Grandpa Barrel is a really great guy to talk to. He's trustworthy, open minded, and will be honest with you. Though if you anger him he's pretty unforgiving.

As I spent half of the night recalling my dig of unfortunate proportions. Gramps showed no sign of sympathy for me, but I was talking so fast that I don't really remember how he responded. He may have grunted or asked for more detail every now and then but said nothing else. Gramps let the Flutter cruise while he examined Model Cx's fusion with my back and shoulders. Again he mumbles his disapproval. I highly doubt he feels as obligated as I do to see Data's wishes become reality.

After confessing everything to him I excused myself to take an awkward shower and sleep through the rest of the night.

When I awake it was barely daybreak and I feel like I had been hit by a bus and then backed over. I rub at a dull headache and head to the window. I watch the ocean's waves churn below me in the sun's early morning glow. It's very calming. Then I notice that we're not even moving. Wondering why we had stopped I leave the room and walk to the bridge.

When I open the door all of the lights inside are cut off except for a lone desk lamp at the end of the room. The light shone on Gramps sitting at a little table drinking his favorite black coffee.

I stand next to the table until he acknowledged my presence with a slight nod.

"How come we stopped? Is something wrong?" Gramps stop drinking and takes a deep breath.

After forever he grumbles, "Yes there is." he then resumes drinking.

When he doesn't continue I ask, "What?"

Again Gramps stops and sighs, "I don't know where to go."

"W-what do you mean 'You don't know'?"

He places the mug gently on the coffee table and explains.

"I'm not the Maverick on the run from Legion. You are. You alone made the choice not to give the artifact to the police and come here dragging me into this mess. Since I'm helping you get away that makes me an accomplice of a Maverick. Since you made this big screw up you have to make the big decision." As he speaks, Gramps doesn't sound angry or disgusted like he did last night. More on the lines of amused.

Gramps rises up from his seat and my eyes follow him to the cockpit.

Standing in front of the Flutter's control unit he looks back at me, "Where are we going?"

"What?"

He crosses his arms over his chest. "To Legion or to the life of a Maverick?"

I feel my stomach drop as Gramps shoves the reality of my new life in my face. This is probably the biggest decision I will have to make in my life other than marriage! Both are equally scary! I subconsciously scratch my head as I think. I can easily go back and surrender the Biometal, but I can't for two reasons: 1. Data said not to let any Biometal users, especially Kovi in my case, get their hands on it. Since Kovi works for Legion I'm assuming other users might work there so I can't let them get it either. 2. It's permanently fused to my skin.

I lick lips and sigh, "I'll go get the coordinates." Gramps nods and pulls a lever. The Flutter rumbles then jet forwards. He starts to hum with no specific rhythm like he's enjoying a short trip.

(***)

The coordinates lead us further out to sea I've ever been before and it's a little after noon when we reach our destination. When the map indicates that we've arrived I'm shocked to look out and find only a dark, metal tower jutting out of the water. Around it is nothing but sea for miles and miles.

Gramps isn't as impressed as I am, "A sentry tower this for above water? Something seems real fishy Rock." I look at him while I finish a slightly stale bagel.

"What do you mean?" I ask with a full mouth of bagel. Gramps groans at my ignorance.

"You should know this from your studies, but then again I rarely take you out to sea," Gramps explains as he slowly brings the Flutter within docking range. "Sentry towers are or used to be part of the world before the planet's mass suddenly lessened years ago. There might not be any humans or Reploids living in there, but it's probably jam-packed with big Reaverbots that have moved in. There are also all sorts of refractor shards and leftovers left behind by the previous inhabitants. Most low and moderate rate Diggers don't bother going through all of the trouble."

I nod and peer through the window again, "OK but what's wrong with this one?"

Grandpa Barrel shakes his head, "You have to remember these towers are actually skyscrapers and the sort and most of these structures barely break the water's surface. The rest staying just a few feet below sea level. Remember when you studied architecture and building safety precautions?"

I finally catch on, "Yeah. Umm... all of the buildings built between 2712 and 2835, that was five years ago, were required to have a protocol where the building must be able to extend it's height at least another 100 feet while draining any excess water."

"Correct. And..."

"And the protocol must be activated manually."

"Exactly! No one lives there and I doubt the Reaverbots would just invite people in."

I look at him and scratch my head, "I get all of that, but what does it all mean?" Gramps finishes parking the Flutter next to the tower.

"It means," he groans loudly, "Someone is inside the tower!"

(***)

After MegaMerging with Model Cx, I jump off of the Flutter and make contact with the tower without any problems.

"Rock? Rock, answer if the headset I gave you is working." says the grainy voice of Gramps through the headset communicator I'm wearing.

I fiddle with the bendy microphone until it's in front of my mouth, "Yep. I can hear you loud and clear!"

I can see him nodding in my mind, "Good. That thing is so old I was afraid it would fall apart. Alright now let's get this over with."

Normally Gramps doesn't spot for me since back in Legion I had a friend and she used to be my Spotter. A Spotter is the Digger's term for an Operator, although a Spotter does most of the navigational work for a Digger. Gramps yells sometimes and might forget to warn me about a Reaverbot here and there but today he'll just have to do.

Gramps directs me around the tower to the entrance and sure enough, I can tell someone has broken in. I bring my hand along the outline of the thick, melted doorway which is still smoking from, what I can tell, extreme heat. I gaze snaps from the damage to the entrance when a mechanical groan floats outside. Oh boy.

Someone has definitely been in the tower because the Reaverbots tell the tale. Or don't since they've all been mauled. It looks like the result of a massacre in the tower. The Reaverbots have either been slashed or blown to bits. The path consisting of destroyed Reaverbots only show a small peek at the skill of the Digger. Some of the robots are sliced directly through their weak points while others are totally decimated.

"Geez, this guy is brutally awesome," I whisper under my breath.

My awe dies and I frown at the state of the tower. The remains of countless Reaverbots litter the floor, walls and certain spots in the ceiling have been collapsed by force. Strange. Then something catches my eye. A small Zenny (A Digger term for E-Crystals) refractor is sitting on the floor. I crouch down, pick it up and toss it from hand to hand. Something flashes in the corner of my eye. I look up in confusion and spot a couple of more larger ones across the hall. When I stand up and realize that there's Zenny lying around everywhere. I drop the Zenny and begin running down the corridor at full speed. Any hopes of this person being a random Digger out on a random Dig just went down the drain. Whoever's in here is here for the Biometal!

It's a dead end or at least as far as I can go. Inside the tower, I've gone to the lowest floor possible for me after only 30 minutes. There's probably much more of the tower to go through, but there's water flooding everything below me. And with me not being able to swim I'm going to be forced to turn back. From the trail of destruction that I'm following it seems that the 'Digger' was undeterred and continued through the water.

"Rock what's wrong? There are more floors to go."

I shake my head then let out a long sigh. "Um... Gramps? We have a little problem." He waits for my answer on the other end. "The lower levels of the tower are flooded. There's no way to continue right now."

He curses before responding, "The tower must be damaged somewhere below. You need to get out before the entire tower is filled."

I watch the pool of water for a while. After only a few seconds it's clear to see that the water isn't rising, or at least not fast enough to be a hazard. As I walk away I can't help but have a feeling of being watched. A hasty survey of the area reveals nothing except scrap metal, damaged tech, a faded oil painting, and a moldy bag of peanuts. My new Reaver-Lamp, courtesy of Model Cx, blinks red in the corner of my eye.

 _"_ _SRKUUUU!"_

A low metallic rumble and the sounds of splashing water come from behind me. A bulky Reaverbot that I cannot recognize drags itself from the watery depths of the lower levels. It could be a humanoid Reaverbot though due to the severe damage to its bottom half it is too hard to be sure.

The injured robot continues to slowly slide towards me screaming all the way. I back off a little. Something about this Reaverbot is off or different than others then it hits me.

"A-are you a Receiverbot?"

The robot stops dead in its tracks and stares at me. It then makes squeaky sounds in response.

"You are!" I assume with no evidence whatsoever. "Then you must help me! You see Stumpy no I mean Data..."

Quickly realizing that the Receiverbot won't understand anything I'm going to say I decide on a different tactic. I turn around and point to the tan core of the Biometal on my back.

"Here just scan me!" The Receiverbot looks at me in what is probably confusion. For a couple of seconds, we stay like that.

"Umm... I have to find th-!" As soon as I speak the Receiverbot bathes me in a bright red light and it tingles as it crawls over my body.

After scanning me completely it's almost as if the Receiverbot gained new strength because he hurriedly scrambles in front of the ruined oil painting. Just then the pool water begins to bubble violently and glow with a bright orange light. Even stranger is that I swear that I hear someone yell in rage. I bring my attention back to the Receiverbot. While I was distracted he had climbed onto the wall over the painting.

"What are you going to do?"

The robot answered me, but of course, I couldn't understand him. His blue Reaverbot eye flashes red twice then- _**FW-BOOM!**_ An explosion engulfs the wall and me in musty smoke.

I cough in between words, "No! You didn't!"

I guess correctly as for when the smoke clears the Receiverbot is nothing but an eye. He self-destructed. I now see why. Where the oil portrait used to hang is now a hidden hallway that looks just like the one in Area N! I sigh with disappointment at the loss of a possible ally. I pick up the blue eye and place it in my inventory.

"Thanks." I resume my communication with Gramps. "Hey, Gramps I've found something!" I explain the situation with the painting. Though I leave out the part about the Receiverbot.

"Good eye Rock! Now hurry before that other Digger catches up! I have a feeling he's not going to like the idea of you with the 'treasure'."

As I'm climbing into the hole another explosion shakes the entire tower and the other Digger yells out again. This time though I can just make out what he says:

"I'll sink this entire building down to the bottom of the ocean if I have to!"

The tower rumbles for a second time, "We'll just destroy everything until we find it!"

We? I hurry into the passageway without a second thought. After just a couple of wrong turns and avoiding a cleverly hidden pitfall the dank, moldy tower halls turn into smooth untouched corridors.

"I think I'm almost there Gramps." Gramps just mutters in response. Just like when I found Model Cx I approach another door made of that reflective alloy.

"Um... I didn't even bring any explosives." I quickly come up with a crude idea. Taking a step back I wind up my arm for a haymaker. I launch myself at the door.

"What are you doing Rock?" Gramps speaks over the speaker causing me to halt inches from smashing into the door. I quickly explain the problem.

"If it's the same as last time that means there's a keypad scanner too. Right?" Gramps asks.

I examine the door and sure enough, there is a small keypad on the wall next to it. I confirm his question.

"Then why don't you use it?"

"Well if it didn't wo-"

"Just do it Rock!"

I walk over to the keypad then slowly my hand on the scanner. I wince in anticipation of the alarms that never sound. Cautiously, I peek at the tiny monitor. In small green letters, the on it read: ACCESS GRANTED! The door slides open and releases more stale air. "That was unexpected." I glance at my palm, covered in with the Biometal, "I guess using Model Cx I'm allowed access."

The new hallway is much brighter than the rest of the tower, but the atmosphere is still dank and musty. After taking a few turns and finding nothing of importance I reach what looks like the final door.

After scanning my palm again, I enter what seems to be another laboratory. The room is huge and mostly well lit. Computers and counters fill most of the space while equipment, notes, and other weird object strewed the floor. At the back of the lab, I can see a pedestal identical to the one Model Cx was in.

As I make my way to it I notice that dents, scorch marks, and even chunks of the floor or walls are missing. All of this clear evidence of a major battle.

"The Biometal is directly in front of me. I'm retrieving it now. Watch my back, Gramps." I say just before stepping in front of the case. Whatever Biometal this doesn't look anything like Model Cx. First of all, it's much smaller than my Biometal. I could probably slip it into my pocket when I take it out of the case. The Biometal has a pink and yellow color scheme. It also has a roundish shape, like a tear drop.

I step up to the glass and lay my hand on the scanner. The glass casing lowered and the scanner says in a robotic voice, _"Access to Biometal 313 has been granted."_

"I got it, Gramps! Mission Com-..." I freeze for a moment. All that I hear on the other end is static.

"That's about as far as you're going to go." I'm attacked from behind before I can even look back.

An intense blast of heat propels me face first into the floor. Pain shoots through my back. As I lift my head someone steps on it and pins me down.

A low sneering voice growls in above me, "Even though I'm getting a strange reading I recognize the signal anywhere. It's the signal of..." He pushes down on my head for emphasis and brings his face to mine. "A Mega Man!"

Because I can't move my head and have tears of pain filling my eyes, the only thing I can make out is his orange bloodshot eyes and purple armor. Oh no. It looks just like...

"Kovi?!

"Who?" The weight on my head gives a little. That's all I need. Before he can do anything about it, I push up hard enough with my arms to perform a back flip then I launch my fist at his face. The mystery digger quickly recovers and snatches my fist from mid-air. He jumps away so I can't get my hand back.

Now that he's a good 10 feet away I notice that he's not Kovi, but it doesn't change the fact he has a giant beam scythe and a crazy look in his eye. Yikes. He also has a pointy helmet hiding all but a few bangs of light blue hair. Mystery Digger tosses my curled fist into the air and readies his weapon to slash it. My hand must have other plans because it wastes no time in returning to its proper place on my arm.

Mystery Digger takes a step forward. I aim my arm at him, "S-stop! Not another step!" He laughs and advances again.

"I warned you!" I try to fire but I can't move my arm. As a matter of fact, I can't seem to move any part of my body. I look down only to see my whole body excluding my head is frozen. Mystery Digger laughs as I struggle to free myself from the icy block. I blink and before I even know if he has a blade pressed against my throat.

"Since you're frozen. I wonder if your body will stay Mega-Merged after I cut your head off." I start to sweat in fear for my head. As the mystery Digger rattles on about other gruesome theories I see something move across the room. No _someone._

From the way the person walks and the curves in their figure, it's easy to tell that this new person is female.

"You can't have all the fun Prometheus." She speeds her pace and literally glides over to us. I can now get a better look at her since she is closer. Unlike 'Prometheus' this other person suit is sleeker and probably lighter most likely for agility. Her armor is mainly white with blue wrist and ankle bracelets and shoe rims. She wears an egg shaped helmet and key lime green hair peeks from under it.

Prometheus presses the scythe harder against my throat almost piercing flesh.

"Oh no Pandora I told you that after you destroyed that purple haired Mega Man without me the next Mega Man would be mine." Pandora flicks her ruby eyes to me and gives me a cold look over.

"Only because we could not extract the Biometal from him and he might become problematic later if he was allowed to live." she explains to her comrade with about as much emotion as a stone.

"It doesn't matter because what we came for is over there. Our friend here already opened it for us." Prometheus throws another sneer my way. Pandora raises an eyebrow which is probably about as close to surprise as she can get.

"I'll make sure he doesn't go anywhere while you retrieve the Biometal."

Pandora says nothing but does as she's told. She walks in the Biometal's direction and goes out of my line of sight. Her footsteps stop a ways behind me at the pedestal. After a few seconds, I hear a loud click and a small noise from Pandora.

"What's the matter?" Prometheus asks.

"I think the casing reacted to my Model W. It has snapped shut! And not only that I've just tried to reopen it and it seems it's programmed to do... something after two failed attempts."

"Then use him. He opened it without a problem." The pressure of Prometheus' blade is lifted from my throat.

"There's no way I'm helping either of you!" the words come out before I can stop them.

Prometheus readies his scythe then performs an intricate series of slashes on the block of ice and me.

"Ahh!"

I open my eyes and watch as the ice falls away in large chunks. I take a split second to check myself out before Prometheus kicks me forwards from behind.

"And I wouldn't let the thought of running cross your mind, Mega Man. You wouldn't make it two steps."

I stumble towards the pedestal and Pandora and before both. When I rise I'm standing face to face with Pandora. She still has that same look of cold detachment she a few moments earlier. I take a step back quickly as if she would freeze me with just a glare. Too close for comfort. Jeesh!

I walk past her and to the pedestal then place my hand on the scanner. As the glass around the Biometal slowly recedes I swear that I can feel Pandora staring a hole through my head.

I slowly take Model 313 from the pedestal. Now I can get a better look at it I notice that the details on it resemble a face. Next, the strangest thing happens. I can only explain it as two parts of my mind click together.

 _"Don't be quick to accept defeat."_

It's that voice again. I know that voice, or at least I think I know that voice.

"What's he doing?" I hear Prometheus say. I must have zoned out for a second.

"I said give me the Biometal. Now!" Pandora commands me. No way. After a deep breath, I give Pandora the hardest kick in the gut that I can muster. With a look of surprise, she goes flying over the nearest counter top crashing through piles of documents and glass objects. Sorry.

"You little!" shouts Prometheus. With a furious scream, he slams his hands on the floor. From under his helmet, his blue hair splits into three sections and glows white hot before burrowing underneath the floor.

I barely had enough time to jump away when multiple strands of flaming hair shoot out of the ground intending to impale me. To my left, Pandora speeds through the air in my direction. Is she riding on a staff? I deftly evade her while taking aim at Prometheus. My trusty hand, which I now dub the Rock Arm respectively, flies true and straight through him.

Harmlessly.

Prometheus' body changes into a dark shade of purple and melts into the floor. Suddenly the lab is eerily silent. I scan the area and I see neither Pandora nor Prometheus. My new Reaver- Lamp, locating a threat, goes off when I hear Prometheus' irritating cackle.

I look up to find Prometheus high in the air with his arms raised above his head.

"To be honest you're such a lousy Mega Man that I can't wait to melt you into a puddle!" Floating inches above his hands is an enormous, flaming orb that bears a strange resemblance to a skull.

"Woah!" I retreat a couple of steps.

Pandora warps beside him and places a hand on the skull causing it to crackle with electricity. Totally overkill. While Pandora says nothing Prometheus continues to laugh like a maniac as the skull is launched at me.

I jump away to avoid it but the skull explodes as it makes contact with the floor which blows me away. Flailing through the air I land head first on one of the counters then black out.

"Ugh..."

I slowly open up my eyes. Or maybe closed them. I can't tell. My vision is dim and blurry. The back of my head is throbbing too fast and hard for me to focus. My surroundings begin to fade into darkness. I fight to stay conscious. I can hear two voices not too far from me.

It's Pandora and Prometheus and it sounds like they're arguing. Well more like Prometheus yelling while Pandora replies calmly. I crack my eyes into thin slits to peek at them.

Pandora is holding Model 313 and standing behind a counter. Her partner is opposite of her and now is pounding the countertop as he speaks, erm, yells.

"For the final time Pandora: GIVE ME THE Biometal!"

"No."

Prometheus' eyes are practically popping out of their sockets.

"I think it would be best if I kept Model 313 in my possession," Pandora replies.

"You have plenty of Biometal in 'your' possession Pandora." he quickly snaps back.

"Excluding my Model W and including Model 313 I would only have 3 Biometal. You though, Prometheus, have a total of 8, of course excluding the 87% of Albert's Model W and your own.

11 Biometal? Three of the same Biometal? Are these guys Hunters of some sort? Then again I doubt anybody who works for Legion is that crazy and brutal. Well except for Kovi. He's insane.

Pandora begins to speak again.

"Prometheus," She says even quieter, "I don't believe access to such a large amount of Biometal is safe for you. I can already see that it's corrupting your memory and processing chips."

Prometheus starts to say something when the sounds of gears and moving parts begin to fill the lab. I turn my head and see the floor opening up and sucking debris into its void.

I pull myself from the floor and stand. The two Biometal hunters too busy watching something rise from the hole than to look at me. By the time the floor is finished rising up I'm horrified at what comes out. I quickly back away from the opening.

What is now sitting in the middle of the lab is a deactivated Reaverbot. The Reaverbot has a very large body with a couple small legs. Its head has a curved grate on the bottom which looks kinda like a smile. On its left is an arm that could take out an entire Guardian airship.

"What is that?" Prometheus asks from up ahead.

Even though this is stupid, I answer him.

"That's a H-Hanmuru Doll!" I put a little distance between the Reaverbot, the creepy duo and me. "It looks like it's not active. As long as we make no sudden m-"

The Hanmuru Doll is slammed by a fire blast!

"What?" I bring my focus back to the hunters. In the split second that I looked at the Reaverbot, they had moved to the exit.

"We have what we need so it's about time that we take our leave." And with that Prometheus sends another wave of flames at the Hanmuru Doll and runs with Pandora following right behind.

The door begins to close and I can already hear the Reaverbot activate. I return my focus to it. The Hanmuru Doll straightens up from its decade-long slump. The Reaverbot's single eye sparks to life and the only exit slams shut. Its joints groan as it starts to survey the area and quickly spotting me.

"Yikes!"

I roll to the left to avoid its immediate ramming attack. The Reaverbot then takes a wild swing, but I dodge that as well.

In between evading attacks, I examine the Hanmuru Doll. The first things I notice is the dents and damage marks riddled all over it. Its paint job is chipped and there's rust covering just about all of it. There is even an arm missing. I doubt I'm a match for a Hanmuru Doll, but one in this much disrepair gives me a fighting chance.

I duck under the arm again and fire my Rock Arm. My little hand bounces right off of the robot's tough exterior. When it returns I fire again. Same results. No surprise. This time I take aim at the eye and hit it dead center.

 _GRUUUUUUN!_

The Reaverbot slams its arm into the floor and begins to spin in circles. I get hit in the side and knocks me into some equipment. I clutch my head between my arms to protect myself. The Hanmuru Doll jumps at me.

There's barely enough time for me to roll away. Just my luck that I've just rolled right into a corner trapping myself.

The Reaverbot closes in on me and raises its one arm for the final blow. I raise my arms up as if that's gonna do something, to protect myself. Then right then, right now two pieces in the back of my mind 'click'. _"Main weapon repair complete. Buster Gun. Output capacity: 2%. Range Capability: 2%. Energy Levels: 3%. Rapid firing output: Not Active."_ The voice is there again. I definitely know it.

 _"Buster Gun ready for operation."_

My left hand vibrates lightly and begins to flash. The Biometal's technology flows over my wrist and outlines a shape. A barrel of an Arm Buster replaces my hand. Immediately the Buster fires on its own accord. A high powered plasma shot zips and blasts the Reaverbot square in its torso.

The Hanmuru Doll drops its arm and screeches. I might actually have a chance now. I move from my corner and fire multiple shots at the retreating machine. With another cry, it retaliates with its one arm. Barely ducking under another swing I launch myself then latch onto the Reaverbot. The massive robot suddenly starts to spin in an attempt to throw me off.

Holding on even tighter now I begin to scale the robot. No matter how hard it tries to detach me I somehow manage to stay on. Finally, I reach its head and wrapped my legs around it. I put the Buster up to the Hanmuru Doll's eye and fire repeatedly.

The Reaverbot struggles, but I continue to fire the powerful Buster. After another shot I hear a click right before the Hanmuru Doll shuts down.

"Yes!" I cheer. Then the Reaverbot falls over on its side.

I slide down to the floor to catch my breath.

"I... can't believe it. I beat that thing." I rub the back of my throbbing head.

 _SHUNK!_

"Wha?!

The sound trickling water fills the entire lab.

 _SHUNK!_

The sound is louder now. I try to walk, but my movements are sluggish.

"What the-?" There's water up to my ankles filling up the room. I look at the walls. There are some rectangular chambers in the walls near the ceiling and they're pouring ocean water into the laboratory.

I begin to high knee my way out of there before the water rises too high. As I'm doing this I hear some broken static in my ear. I put my hand on my headset to hear better.

"Rock... Tower... taking water... now." The headset goes dead and I see why. It's crushed, probably from when I fell, completely useless now. I toss the broken equipment and jump through the damaged portrait.

 _SHUNK! SHUNK! SHUNK SHUNK!_

More water floods into the corridors, so much that it's up to my chest now. I wade all the way to a flight of stairs just in time before the water reached my head.

"Almost there!" After a few close calls, I can see the light shining through the ruins entrance. I cross into the outside world. "Finally- Woah!" I yelp as I barely dodge a scorching wave of fire. I'm on the roof of the tower with Prometheus and Pandora squaring off.

"Prometheus you must hand over your acquired Biometal and let me examine you," Pandora says in a very chilly manner. He laughs psychotically in response.

"Oh no, I think you're the one, Pandora, who needs an examination. Follow my command Pandora!" The tension in the air is tight enough to cut with scissors. "Now.. give them to me," he says slowly. My eyes dart to Pandora as she begins to shake erratically.

Is he manipulating her?

She takes a shaky step forward then stops. Prometheus clenches his teeth, "Give them to me!" As if someone cut a cord tying her back, Pandora practically launches herself towards Prometheus. Just as Prometheus reaches for Pandora a wall of water pushes me forward onto my face.

The tower must be completely flooded now. At such a convenient time.

"What do we have here?" I shoot up to my feet in an instant. Prometheus loses interest in Pandora and looks my way. "I was sure that Mechanaloid in there would finish you, but then again you are a Mega Man. No matter how pathetic."

He then comes at me and I jump away without a problem. When I land though the ground is slick with ice. Pandora swoops down and spins her staff. Without hesitation, I jump up and footstool her into the ground and land on a non-icy path of the floor.

Pandora is already prepared for another attack and is not too pleased with her new, foot facial.

"Hand over the Biometal, erm, Pandora!" I command with my Buster aimed.

"Trap him!" says Prometheus.

Pandora instantly warps to my other side in front of the entrance.

 _boom._

Since Pandora has Model 313 I just have to focus my attacks on her. Good enough plan.

 _Boom._

I shoot at Pandora with my new Buster Gun to draw her attention.

 _BOOM!_

From under the entrance, the arm of the Hanmuru Doll shoots out and bashes into Pandora, sending her flying away.

"Pandora!" shouts Prometheus.

H-how did that Reaverbot get up here? I'm was pretty sure I deactivated him in the first place and there's no way he could bust through the entire while it was flooding. Fighting Prometheus and Pandora is one thing, but fighting the two of them and the Hanmuru Doll is suicide. Too bad I really don't have a choice.

I make the first move and blast Prometheus in the chest.

"GRAA!" he screams then charges at full speed. I dodge to the side just before he cuts me in half. The instant he does the scythe releases a wave of fire which hits the Reaverbot. The Hanmuru Doll swings its arm at me then at Prometheus since he was in range. I'm forced to roll away while Prometheus fades into a shadow.

I look up for Pandora and see her zapping the Reaverbot with actual lightning! It doesn't seem to be effective against it. Pandora holds her arm back then releases a wicked bolt of lightning! With a sickening CRACK! the bolt splits the Hanmuru Doll's head in half, revealing complicated wiring and tech inside. The Reaverbot's eye goes dark, but then its arm shoots out and slams into Pandora sending her flying high.

Prometheus shouts for her then ensues in attacking the Reaverbot in extreme anger. Pandora's ascent slows. Now down she goes. Oh no. I have to save the Biometal and I guess Pandora to do so. I quickly sprint past Prometheus, barely escaping decapitation, and run up to the Reaverbot. Another glance upwards and she's already further down than I anticipated. I get one chance for this.

While still moving I jump onto the Hanmuru Doll's arm and shoot it in the eye. With a deafening roar, it swings its arm, catapulting me through the air. Whether it be a good call or dumb luck I'm on a collision course with Pandora. When I'm close I reach out my arms to catch her.

As soon as she's in my grasp something truly strange and remarkable happened. A deep tingling sensation forms at the bottom of my spine then shoots up through my body and into my hands. At that moment Pandora's body shines so bright that my sight whites out. Luckily I land safely and not in the middle of the ocean.

Now the light on Pandora has faded into a light glow.

"Umm... What did I just-" Right there in my arms her armor begins falling apart. "What? No no! Stop!" I say. Nope. The metal keeps falling off until she's in nothing but her grimy Tech Skin suit and helmet. I hear the sound of multiple objects falling to the ground. Placing her on the floor carefully and investigate.

At my feet is Model 313 and what seems to be two more Biometal. One is orange with purple streaks on it and the other has a white and red color scheme. I snatch Model 313 and the other two for safe keeping and just drop them into my inventory.

"Wouldn't them with these." My focus goes back to Pandora. The helmet, which is still on her head, is glowing and flashing purple.

 _CRACK!_

Small crack forms in the center of the helmet.

 _CRACK!_

A spider web of cracks reaches across the whole thing now. Suddenly it stops and dissolves leaving but a dark yellow crystal. It's sitting directly where Pandora's helmet was and is glowing menacingly.

"Is that a Biometal?" I say to myself as I reach down for the crystal.

"Don't touch it!" Prometheus kicks me causing me to trip over Pandora. Quickly I catch my balance. Prometheus picks up Pandora with a look of shock on his face.

"You separated her from Model W! It's not possible!" The Biometal crystal begins to shine brightly.

 **"COME TO ME... TO US."**

My body twitches like it wants to make a move. It's like a hand is pressing on m-my brain. I try to suppress the gripping feeling.

Prometheus practically throws Pandora to the edge of the tower and dives for the crystal. He grips it tightly grins wildly. I scramble backward as he lets a powerful aura. It sorta resembles the same thing Kovi pulled off with his Biometal, but a hundred times more terrifying.

"With Pandora's Model W I now have 91% of the entire Biometal." He flies out over the water. "I'd sink this entire right now but I don't have time to deal with that old man again." In the distance behind him, I can see the Flutter making its way back to the tower. Pandora and Prometheus must have driven Gramps away.

"Don't worry though," he gives a chilling grin. "You still have some company." I turn to see once again that Hanmuru Doll lurching towards me. I can't believe I let my guard down in thinking Prometheus had finished it. It's the most determined machine I've ever seen! The more you knock it over the more it gets up to fight again.

I retreat rapidly in an attempt to distance myself before one of my feet strikes air. Darn! Over my shoulder, Prometheus cackles.

"Enjoy the bottom of the ocean, Mega Man!" He starts to fly away.

My eyes dart to the ground then to Prometheus. "Wait! What about Pandora?" He pauses and looks at her over his shoulder. He turns and starts to float to us as if to retrieve her, but the crystal in his hand glows again. He stops like he's struggling to pull away from something.

His eyes grow cold, losing the intense anger that's usually there. "I already have Model W so she has served her purpose. Besides," he turns away again. "A disobedient partner is of no use to me."

"Wait!" With that, he melts into thin air.

 _STOMP!_

The Hanmuru Doll is only an arm's length away.

"Rock! Jump down here!" Down below Gramps and the Flutter is positioned beside the tower.

"Great timing Gramps!" The Reaverbot, as damaged as it is, slowly raises its arm for a final attack. I'm about to jump when I remember Pandora. I guess I should bring her with me. She's totally defenseless. No. She tried and would've killed if I didn't defend myself. But then maybe- no. No. The Hanmuru Doll's arm is at full height. I turn my back and prepare to jump.

 **Finally done with this chapter! I guess taking 8 to 10 months to post a chapter is becoming a thing. HAHA(no). Sorry, it took so long for this. This chapter was planned to be out in January but I had some complications.**

 **After my Thanksgiving update, I already had most of the new chapter drafted and ready for posting within the next couple of weeks. Then my computer freaking crashed, in turn, deleting my files and then for once in my life I hadn't written the notes by hand. So immediately I tried to rewrite my chapter but, quickly started to second guess myself on what had been in the chapter and what wasn't. So I started to just scrap the chapter and rework it. Then for some reason, I had a creative block. So I got frustrated and placed this story on an indefinite hiatus.**

 **As you can see the hiatus is over. Two weeks ago I saw my old chapter notes and just decided that need to finish what I started.**

 **So OK I'll try to make more regular updates. Please comment, fav, follow, and flame! I want to hear feedback to make this fiction even better.**

Akuma-Heika: Who said Model V was corrupting him? Kovi will do what he **needs** to do to reach his goals. 

Well until next time, Rock-Out. ( _see ya in ten months)_


End file.
